The field of the invention relates generally to managing website content and, more particularly, to network-based methods and systems for remediating website content that is nonfunctional.
At least some known websites are used to provide information, act as a portal to access other websites or web pages, and receive information from users. Over time, editing the website can create web content within the website that is nonfunctional. For example, links may become broken when website content is moved to a different location. Such broken links may frustrate users expecting to reach certain data, but instead receive a screen indicating the data is not found. Moreover, some content may exist on the website, but may not have any link or menu option on the website that points to the content. This type of content that lacks a referencing link or menu option for accessing it is sometimes referred to as “orphan content.” Such orphan content may be caused by incorrect links, absent links, or content that was moved to an incorrect location. Stale content may also frustrate users attempting to receive information from the website. Stale content is information that has become obsolete or incorrect based on the passage of time or by changes in the information that never was incorporated into the website content. Management of such nonfunctional items included within websites is time consuming and laborious.
Accordingly, it would be desirous to have a method and system to facilitate remediating nonfunctional content included within a website. For example, it would be desirous to detect broken links, orphan content, and/or stale content within a website and enable a user to easily remediate such broken links, orphan content and stale content such that these nonfunctional items are removed from the website.